<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stubborn by Lady_Lightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783945">Stubborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning'>Lady_Lightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will In The Darkness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Bruce had an argument because they're too stubborn to truly communicate in the heat of the moment. Bruce needs to apologize but isn't quite sure how to get there. Then again, both of these men are densely stubborn so let's see how it goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will In The Darkness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stubborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce let out a sigh as he drove his car around Gotham. He and Hal had argued yesterday and it was still gnawing at his mind. It wasn’t unusual for him and Hal to fight, after all, both of them were obtusely stubborn.</p><p>Alfred had been ringing him for over an hour over the Batwave- more than likely to tell him he should talk with his lover. Bruce wasn’t keen on hearing it- he knew Alfred was right. The thing was, he was never sure how to approach Hal after an argument to apologize and finally talk through whatever the argument had been about.</p><p>Hal had always been the one to come to him first, even when Bruce knew Hal was right. This time he knew that Hal wasn’t going to be the one to initiate the conversation. Hal was absolutely right this time. Bruce just wasn’t sure how or where to start.</p><p>He took another turn, letting the low rumble of his car lull him. He knew he owed Hal an apology this time but Hal had actually gone all the way back to Coastal in the heat of the argument. Bruce wanted to go there and surprise him, after all, it wasn’t something he should just call Hal and talk about.</p><p>The argument had been stupid, too. It was all because Hal was worried. The Joker had gotten loose again, and Bruce had thrown himself into finding the clown just like always. Unfortunately, Bruce was so far into it that he hadn’t been sleeping or eating again. </p><p>Alfred had called Hal to talk to Bruce and had come right away. Instead of Bruce listening and maybe getting some food and sleep, out of his exhaustion he snapped and yelled. Sure he hadn’t slept in almost a week and he didn’t remember the last time he’d eaten but that was no excuse.</p><p>Bruce turned right, headed straight for the Batcave. Once his car was parked he got straight into the Batwing. He checked to make sure his spare set of clothes were there waiting for him and took off for Coastal. </p><p>As the flight went on he went deeper into thought, thankful for the autopilot so he didn’t have to focus on flying. He tried to work through what he was going to say but he was in Coastal in no time. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to say as his Batwing hid on the roof of Hal’s condo.</p><p>Nobody would see the Batwing from here, and Bruce made sure to change into his space clothes before walking into Hal’s building and to his front door. Hal was on the top floor of the apartment building that had a small balcony. Bruce approached in his suit, looking like he was going into a business meeting.</p><p>He knocked on the door and when Hal opened it Bruce lowered his eyes. He could smell the food sizzling away on Hal’s stovetop and it made his stomach growl loudly. Hal looked at him with a disgruntled look as he leaned against the doorway.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Bruce?” Hal asked.</p><p>“Sorry,” Bruce blurted. He was too tongue-tied to actually say anything else but he also felt how the air shifted and Hal’s aura softened. </p><p>“Get your ass in here,” He said with a smile, moving out of the way and all but pulling Bruce into his apartment. “Go get a pair of your sweats from my dresser then come sit at the table.”</p><p>“How’d you get my clothes here?” Bruce asked quietly as he wandered into Hal’s bedroom. “I’ve never been to your apartment before,”</p><p>“Alfred gave me a to-go bag of your things a while ago, just in case,” Hal said with a wink as turned to place a plate of food in front of Bruce. “Just eat,” Hal told him. Bruce let out a sigh but dug in. He knew Hal was good at cooking just like Alfred but it amazed him just how good the food Hal always put in front of him was.</p><p>“Don’t look so surprised. I had to coax Barry into eating in college somehow.” Hal smiled, sitting down with his own plate. When they were finished, Hal motioned for Bruce to join him on the couch. </p><p>He turned the TV on as Bruce settled in next to him. Before he knew it, Bruce had sprawled out on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Hal snickered- he knew just how to take care of his hot-headed fool. Then again, Hal was sure he was the same way. Bruce had to get him to do things he didn’t want to do all the time.</p><p>Everyone in the League and even friends and family knew that they were hardheaded and stubborn. They were explosive together sure, but also stronger together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See you soon! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>